


Epilogue

by cassbuttandsquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, anti-blurry wife, finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttandsquirrel/pseuds/cassbuttandsquirrel
Summary: Sam can't bear to tell people about Dean's death so he lights the pyre with only himself and Miracle as witness. That night he video calls Eileen, a mess, and three days later she's helping Sam host a celebration of life.[previously posted to twitter]Another very short finale fix-it that I wrote Nov 29th when I was still fuming over the blurry wife.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Donna/Jody is implied, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!  
> During the Eileen Deserved Breakdown yesterday I revisited this drabble that I had posted on twitter back in November of 2020 and thought I'd post it here as well!  
> Not my usual style but I really enjoyed writing it out. Maybe one day I'll turn this into a longer fic. 
> 
> Dean and Cas stay dead in this one... RIP. [They're slow-dancing in the kitchen of the bar Dean owns in heaven so it's okay]

Sam can't bear to tell people about Dean's death so he lights the pyre with only himself and Miracle as witness. That night he video calls Eileen, a mess, and three days later she's helping Sam host a celebration of life.

She makes some calls and rents some nameless 'banquet' hall [the best they could get on short notice] because Sam refuses to host anything in the Bunker. The hall is cheap and the beer is cheaper, but there's live music, and laughter, and everyone that Dean ever loved, so Sam thinks he'd be happy.

They get some unfamiliar faces; some of John's friends crawling out of the woodwork and, of course, a whole passel of clout-chasers just looking for a highlight reel to retell in the hopes of landing women at parties- but they don't stay long, sidelined by the genuine sentiments of the rest of the boisterous crowd.

The celebration goes late, and then early into the next morning. Eventually everyone filters out.

Donna and Jody split a 12cup pot of coffee to get sober and bring the facility back to functioning order.

Jody takes pity on Sam and gives him and Eileen the task of driving home the four girls (Claire, Alex, Patience and Kaia) who can hardly keep their eyes open. Even regularly-works-12hr-shifts-Alex is struggling. They fit them all in the impala, illegally, but they get home safe.

Time moves on.

Sam and Eileen hunt together pretty regularly; meeting at some city between the bunker and wherever Eileen is currently crashing. It's mid December when Sam gets too bad for too long, and the day before Dean's 42nd birthday Sam abruptly knocks on the door of the airbnb Eileen's currently staying at with Miracle and Dean's old duffle stuffed to bursting. They live like that for a bit, moving from city to city, across the whole country. Eileen sells her car and Sam is forever grateful for the extra body in the passenger seat.

At one point they end up in North Dakota, and they take a quick skip across to present Claire with the keys to the Bunker and she hassles Sam about giving her the keys to Baby instead all throughout dinner before tackling him a long hug when they're saying their goodbyes.

Eileen drives the impala for the first time that night.

A year, and then another. They make a good team, the two of them, and Eileen loves bouncing from basement apartment to renovated lighthouse to literal mansions, so Sam loves it too. He's comfortable on the road, and with Eileen, and the ache of grief slowly, slowly begins to dull.

That becomes their rhythm and routine. Every time they are within 3 hours of Jody's they get a homemade meal, and, more times than not, all four girls gather for a family games night.

They find out Eileen's expecting on a hunt. Some child-related insult from a poltergeist before Sam blasts it full of rock-salt finds them speeding toward the nearest gas station in the middle of the salt flats. The third test fades into two lines and they're laughing and hugging each other over a clogged gas station sink and Sam desperately wishes he could tell Dean. There's a lot of tears from both parties but they eventually pull over at an ice cream parlour on their way back to the current apartment to celebrate.

Eileen decides to keep the baby.

It's hard to cry and share an ice cream cone at the same time, but they make do.

In the ensuing months they talk a _lot_. Sam has some opinions about life on the road and child well-being, and Eileen patiently listens to him as he tries to work through his own minefield of a childhood for the sake of this brand new family.

They talk, and discuss, and argue, and all this over decaying werewolf corpses and discarded shifter skin. By the time 8 months have rolled around they've settled on giving up hunting and dropping anchor in Sioux Falls.

So Sioux Falls is decided, but where? They're looking at rentals (no amount of credit card fraud can cover the down payment on a house) but nothing feels much like home to Sam. There's only one property he's really considering, but he ignores it bc it's impossible and Eileen's getting impatient. They end up in the top floor of an old bungalow, near Jody's precinct, mostly through Donna's sweet talking of the landlord.

The first morning they wake up, fully unpacked and tentatively settled, Sam finds a thick manila envelope in the mailbox without a return address and its the deed to a two-acre property on which stands the rusted remains of Singer's Auto Salvage. There's a small pink sticky note stuck between the pages with a simple smiley face and "Jack" scrawled in black ink, backwards "k" and all.

Dean Jr. is born in May, sweet and tiny but _loud_ and he stubbornly refuses to sleep more than 4 hours a night, which Sam blames solely on his namesake.

It takes the better part of the next year rebuilding a home on Bobby's old property, but they have lots of help with Jody, Donna and the girls, and even Garth comes by to lend an inhumanely strong hand. When no one else can make it, Sam putters around with Miracle, who noses at what Sam hopes is not _another_ buried monster corpse.

They move into to their own house on a clear April morning and christen it with a Coleman cooler of beer. When the daylight fades they try out a new family tradition of celebratory fireworks. It goes over pretty well; both Miracle and Dean Jr hate it, but Claire kisses Kaia for the first time under the rainbow glow so it can't be all bad.

Things have been good, but it doesn't take long for Sam to feel antsy without a project. But they decided that this life- all white-picket and monster-free - was the best for themselves and their family. Dissatisfaction creeps in, but he doesn't bring it up with Eileen.

They're arm in arm, exhausted, standing over the crib watching their 18-month-old sleep like an angel when Eileen whispers "I found a case," and Sam proposes right then and there.

They drop Dean off at Jody's the next day, and travel two towns over to take out a wendigo and they're back before breakfast the next morning. They sing in the car the whole drive back to Bobby's.

Sam passes Dean off to Eileen after dinner and heads out to the scrap yard with two beers dangling from his fingers. He swings up onto Baby's hood, ignoring the twinge in his back as he does so, and flicks the caps off both bottles. He pours out half of the one, listening to it splash against the dust and gravel and pretends he can here the sputtered horror of his big brother at the waste of perfectly good alcohol. He spends a couple of hours talking to the stars and making sure Dean knows exactly what he's missing out on. His fingers turn numb and he throws back the last of Dean's beer, flips off the sky and heads back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> [Fuck Blurry Wife. All my homies hate Blurry Wife.]
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe out there, love.
> 
> Come say hi on [ Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/librarian_gamer?s=07)


End file.
